mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kitana
Kitana is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series who made her debut in Mortal Kombat II. About Kitana Princess Kitana is 10,000 years old, but is considered young in her realm of Edenia and has the appearance of a young woman. Throughout the years, she rose to great importance; first as the loyal stepdaughter of Shao Kahn, then as his enemy, tearing herself away from his grasp and freeing her home realm of Edenia. She also led an army into Outworld to combat any chance of Shao Kahn rising to power again. She shared a subtle love interest with Mortal Kombat champion Liu Kang, even after he was murdered by the Deadly Alliance. Although she was loyal to Shao Kahn for most of her life, she eventually betrayed him and aligned herself with the Earthrealmers. Her betrayal was mainly the result of growing doubts as to the morality of her actions and resulting feelings of guilt, as well as anger at the discovery of the truth about her past and her true father, the late King Jerrod. This led to her murder by her now-corrupted mother, Sindel, becoming one of Quan Chi’s revenants. After Quan Chi’s death, Kitana and Liu Kang became emperor and empress of the Netherrealm. In Mortal Kombat 11, Kitana and Liu Kang are recruited by Kronika in her quest to restart the timeline, joining her due to her plans to erase Raiden from history. A younger Kitana is summoned along with various other Kombatants in the present era due to Kronika‘s plans. With Raiden and the others fighting alongside him, this younger Kitana aimed to stop Kronika‘s meddling so she could kill her father Shao Kahn. After rallying the sides of the Tarkatans under Baraka and the Shokans under Sheeva, she was able to defeat her stepfather and free Kotal Kahn from his near execution. As thanks, he revoked his ruler ship and crowned her the new empress of Outworld, Kitana Kahn. After Fire God Liu Kang defeated Kronika and gained control of her Hourglass, he and Kitana acted as the moulders of the future after Raiden relinquished his title of Earthrealm‘s protector to the Shaolin. Appearance Even though Kitana is over 10,000 years old, she looks as if she is in her early twenties, at times shown wearing eye makeup. She looks identical to Mileena when both of their masks are on, but when it is off, Mileena's flawed visage is exposed, as opposed to Kitana's beautiful face. Kitana's overall appearance throughout the series has been changed profusely. In MKII, as with Mileena and Jade, Kitana wore a simple blue leotard, along with matching knee-high boots, long gloves, and a headband. In UMK3, Kitana now wears a leotard with added details, the only noticeable differences being the laced chest opening, armlets, ear studs, and a more liberal use of black, while the headband was dropped and her hair was tied in a tight bun. For her first 3D and unmasked appearance in Gold, her face was modeled after Talisa Soto, and she is clad in a modified leotard, with a near-closed chest opening, a gold brooch, and blue ear drops. In Deadly Alliance, Unchained, Armageddon, and DC Universe, Kitana wore a blue-and-black leotard with thigh-high high-heeled blue-and-black boots as well as a more regal costume featuring a lavender leotard with a very deep V-neck, exposing her cleavage even more. She also wears a brown belt, gold ear drops, and lavender, high-heeled thigh-high boots. Also, her hair is now very long, held in place by 3 sections of a ponytail. In MK 2011, she wears a short, cerulean-colored, cropped halter top, which stops and splits above her naval and has silver trimmings and has an opening in the middle, laced together with crossed strings in a way reminiscent of UMK3. She also wears a matching thong of a similar design with a long flowing loincloth at the front, with embroidered designs on the center panel similar to the subtle designs on her mask. Kitana also has a coronet, thigh-high boots, silver eardrops, and matching arm gauntlets along with a tiara on her head. Her alternate outfit is a blue-and-silver halter top with matching bikini briefs, as well as a loincloth at the back, knee-high boots, and detached sleeves. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Kitana relies mostly on her Steel Fans in battle, although she is more than adequate in unarmed hand-to-hand combat. She can use her fans as both a projectile and a melee weapon, as well as a means to levitate the opponent for a juggling combo. She can also throw her fans while airborne and execute a midair punch to counter other airborne foes. This made her one of the most powerful characters in Mortal Kombat II, and was subsequently toned down in later games. In ''Armageddon'', she can also teleport and launch herself forward with a series of kicks to the opponent. Throughout the series, she has been shown to be more powerful than her evil twin Mileena, and has defeated her several times. She is also a very strong leader; she succeeded in recruiting Sindel back to her side and convince her of Shao Kahn's evil during the events of Mortal Kombat 3, and has done the same to Goro in'' Mortal Kombat Gold.'' Signature moves *'Fan Throw:' Kitana throws one of her fans to her opponent. Because the move could be executed both on the ground and in mid-air, it was a great way to finish off a combo, making her a deadly character in Mortal Kombat II. In Deadly Alliance, Kitana also has the option to throw her steel fan, but there's a catch. If the thrown fan connects, it would impale the enemy; if it missed or was blocked, it was gone entirely. Whether it connected or missed, Kitana was only able to throw her fans once per round. This has been altered in Armageddon, as she can use multiple fan tosses in a single round, and the thrown fan only cuts the enemy and falls away, as her original fan projectile from Mortal Kombat II did. In MK 2011, Kitana throws both of her fans towards her opponent and it is called Fan Toss. '''In ''MKX ''however, it is called '''Fan Throw '''once again and Kitana only throws one fan, in MK11 it is called '''Fan Toss again, but Kitana still only throws one fan. Kitana can also equip and Upwards and Low Fan Toss in MK11. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:DA, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX, MK11) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called Charged Fan. Kitana throws one fan, and then on delay throws the second fan. You can further delay the second fan by charging. This will also increase the damage of the second fan by 1%. **In MKX, ''the enhanced version is called '''Fan Toss '''and Kitana throws two fans one by one. **Amplifying it in ''MK11 adds a second Fan Toss, while amplifying Low Fan Toss adds a downwards fan slice attack at close range, and amplifiying Air Fan Toss makes her recover faster after throwing the fan. *'Square Wave Punch:' Kitana jumps into the air and attacks incoming foes with a flying punch. This attack is borrowed from Sonya during her absence in Mortal Kombat II, however, in later games that they have both appeared, both of them kept this attack (with the exception of Deadly Alliance, in which neither of them had this attack). Interestingly, Sonya has this attack with a name change, Face Planter, in Armageddon, while Kitana still has this attack with its original name. The move changes in MK 2011, as Kitana leaps in the air with her back facing the opponent and uses her fans to launch and slam herself into the opponent. It is renamed Square Boost. In MKX Kitana launches and slams herself into the opponent without lifting herself in the air first, although it can also be done in mid-air. In MK11, she can only perform it airborne unless the Ground War 'ability is equipped. (''MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX - Royal Storm Variation, MK11) **Both in MK 2011 and MKX, the enhanced version is called '''Square Wave. This increases the damage and adds armor in MKX. **In MK11, it can be amplified to have Kitana teleport and drop above her enemy, landing on them and stabbing them with her closed fan. **In MK11, if Kitana connects the attack as a Kounter or a Punish from the maximum distance, the attack is turned into a Krushing Blow, where Kitana's behind crushes the front part of the opponent's skull inwards, dealing increased damage. *'Fan Lift:' Kitana uses her fans to make the opponent levitate helplessly in the air. This attack is served as both an anti-air attack and a set-up for juggle combos, and the effectiveness of the move has decreased significantly in each game since Mortal Kombat II. In Deadly Alliance, Unchained and Armageddon, performing this move while in an unarmed fighting style will automatically switch the player into Fan style. In MK 2011 and MKX this is called Upraise 'and Kitana will use a windstorm to keep the opponent in the air.(''MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:DA, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MKvsDCU, MK 2011, MKX, MK11) **In MK 2011, the enhanced version is called '''Uplift. The windstorm will hold the enemy higher and for a larger amount of time. **In MKX, the enhanced version keeps the opponent in the air for a longer time. *'Fan-Nado:' Kitana uses her fans to create a tornado which travels a small distance across the arena to lift the opponent up. This move replaces Upraise in the Royal Storm variation. (MKX - Royal Storm Variation, MK11 - Equip Ability) **The enhanced version is called Fan Vortex, in which the tornado will travel the whole screen to lift the opponent up. *'Fan Swipe:' Kitana swipes at her enemy with her razor sharp fan. (MKII, MKG) *'Pretty Kick:' Kitana flies toward her opponent with multiple kicks. (MK:DA, MK:U, MK:A, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Pretty Legs in which Kitana hits an additional kick. *'Pixie Dust Teleport:' Kitana disappears in a violet cloud and reappears behind her opponent. The move is also used in her X-Ray Move in MK 2011, but is not usable by the player. This move is borrowed from Jade. She uses this move in MK11 after her Fatal Blow, and in her special moves Quick Execution and Edenian Fade. (MK:A, MKvsDCU) *'Rolling Fury:' Kitana rolls under her opponent and trips them up. This move is similar to Mileena's Rolling Thunder. (MKvsDCU) *'Cutting Fan:' Kitana spins both her fans around her, dealing damage if the opponent touches her. (MKvsDCU, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Fan Dice. Kitana hits the opponent with two additional swings of her fans. *'Fake Out Kick:' Kitana spins one way then reverses to kick the opponent in the shin. (MK 2011) *'Rising Fan:' Kitana slices the opponent with both of her fans, lifting them up. (MKX) **The enhanced version Rising Blades 'adds a second slice. It also has armor. *'Throat Slice: Kitana leaps at her opponent and slices his/her throat with her fans. (MKX) **The enhanced version is called Throat Slash, and deals more damage, also having armor. *'Air Float:' Using her fans, Kitana lifts herself up while airborne. This move is equippable in MK11 and called (Air) Fan Flutter, and Kitana can equip a Retreating '''and '''Advancing version of it, allowing her to propel herself back and forth. (MKX, MK11 - Equip Ability) *'Bounce Back: '''Spinning in a tornado, Kitana reflects all projectiles thrown at her back to the enemy, and they keep their original properties. (''MKX - Royal Storm Variation) *'Assassin Strike: '''Kitana charges towards the opponent and once she reaches them, runs them up and impales their mouth with her fan.' '(''MKX - Assassin Variation) **The enhanced version is called Assassin Impale and has armor.' '''After Kitana stabs her opponent's mouth, she takes out the fan and impales their throat. *'Princess Parry: Going in a parry stance, Kitana will teleport over her opponent if hit, and stomps on them. She then stabs the opponent twice in their backhead, before delivering one last stab in their back.'' (''MKX - Assassin Variation) *'''Sharpen: Kitana sharpens her fans by cutting them at each other, which gives her a damage boost for all fan attacks. It also changes Assassin Strike into Assassin Impale without the need of Super Meter, but this version lacks armor. (MKX - Assassin Variation) **The enhanced version Razor Blade has increased duration of the buff. *'Glaive Throw: '''Taking Jade's glaive, Kitana throws it at her opponent. It can be thrown also in an up- and downwards arc as well as in the air. This also replaces the '''Fan Throw'. (MKX - Mournful Variation) **The enhanced version is called Returning Glaive, 'where the glaive returns and cuts the opponent again. *'Shadow Kick: Kitana slides across the arena and kicks the opponent. This move is borrowed from Jade. (MKX - Mournful Variation) **The enhanced version, Eclipse Kick, adds a slam with Jade's staff and has armor. *'Staff Grab:' Using Jade's staff, she grabs the opponent by the chest and slams them behind her. (MKX - Mournful Variation) **The enhanced version is called Staff Smash and has armor. After grabbing the opponent, Kitana sticks the staff into the ground to lift them in the air and kicks them away with an upwards kick. *'Edenian Razor:' Kitana summons three fans that swirls around her, and each fans can strike her opponent when they come into direct contact. Equipping this replaces her Fan Lift. (MK11 - Equip Ability) *'Half-Blood Stance:' Kitana pulls out Mileena's Sai, which gives her three follow up attacks. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **'Seeking Sai: '''Kitana throws Mileena's Sai into the air and it flies down at the opponent. The basic attack is homing and will find the opponent where they are standing, but the Sai can also be thrown closer or further away, by holding down Back or Forward. **'Gutted:' Kitana quickly stabs the opponent in the gut, before lodging the Sai into their Head, and slashes their abdomen with her fan in an upward motion. **If Kitana connects three '''Seeking Sais' during the match, the attack is turned into a Krushing Blow, where Kitana's fan slash causes major bloodloss, dealing increased damage and sending the opponent high in the air for a juggle.. **'Dive Kick:' Like Mileena, Kitana will teleport and appear above her enemy, kicking them in the head. ***Amplfying the move has Kitana toss a fan towards the opponent. *'Quick Execution:' Kitana slashes her opponent's neck and teleports behind them to slash their gut. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **If the move is part of an 8-hit (or more) combo, the attack is turned into a Krushing Blow, where Kitana's slice causes major bloodloss, dealing increased damage. *'Piercing Dagger:' While airborne, Kitana throws her fan down towards the opponent. If the opponent is launched in the air, this move can juggle them. (MK11 - Equip Ability) *'Edenian Fade:' Kitana teleports above her enemy, which leaves her with 2 follow up attacks. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **'Arcing Sai:' Kitana throws three of Mileena's Sais in in a downward arc. **'Dark Plunge:' Kitana dives at the opponent while spinning. This move has a far and close version and is similar to Tanya's Blade Dive. *'Dancing Fans:' Kitana throws both of her Fans in an arc that hit the opponent. It can be performed at close, mid and far range. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **Amplifying the move creates a small tornado on hit to lift the opponent in the air. *'Edenian Twist:' Kitana spins forward and hits the opponent with two overhead swings. It replaces Square Wave and like it, can only be performed airborne unless Ground War is equipped. (MK11 - Equip Ability) **If Kitana does not connect with her Fatal Blow and the move connects during the cooldown period, the attack is turned into a Krushing Blow, where Kitana's fan shatters the top of the opponent's skull, dealing increased damage, and sending the opponent high in the air for a juggle. *'Royal Protection:' Kitana shakes her fans and absorbs any projectile incoming, which gives the fans also a damage buff. (MK11 - Equip Ability) *'X-Ray Move - Fan-Tastic:' Kitana throws her fans. If they hit the opponent, she teleports behind them and lodges the fans into their skull dealing damage to it and the neck. She teleports again in front of her opponent and grabs the fans. Then she lodges them in her opponents eyes damaging them and the skull. (MK 2011) *Note: This move could be a reference to Kitana's rabbit Animality as the first time the fans are lodged into the enemy's skull, he/she resembles a rabbit. *'X-Ray Move - Slice and Dice:' Kitana uses her fans to slice the opponent before lifting them up with an uppercut from it. While in the air, Kitana throws both of her fans straight into their neck, piercing halfway through it. She then jumps and slams them onto the ground, making the already lodged fans to go all the way through the neck, and then letting them back upright. She pulls out her fans, which propels the opponent forward, and proceeds to knee the opponent in the head, shattering part of their skull. (MKX) *'Fatal Blow - Deadly Game:' Kitana clashes her fans together, blinding the opponent. She proceeds to run up and throw her fans into her opponents chest and delivers a dropkick, burying them deeper into their chest. The opponent bounces back due to the kick delivered, bouncing into the air where Kitana jumps up and stabs them in the neck with both her closed fans. After the stabs, she throws them to the ground and drives her closed fans one final time into the back of the opponent's head. (MK11) Other moves *'Throw: '''Kitana jumps above her opponent and stomps on their head. (''MK:DA) *'Free-Fall Super Move:' Kitana throws one of her fans at her opponent, which cuts into their body as they fall. (MKvsDCU) *'Throw:' Kitana grabs her opponent, flip over his/her shoulder and slice him/her on the back with her fans (Backward Throw) or hold his/her arm, kick his/her face and throw his/her forward (Forward Throw). (MK 2011) **'Frankensteiner:' Kitana does a handstand Frankensteiner in which she head-scissors her opponent and slams him/her from a handstand. (UMK3, MKT) **'Bridging German Suplex:' Kitana grabs her opponent by the waist, lifts him/her up and slams him/her backwards while bridging. This move is shared with Mileena. (MKII) *'Throw: '''Kitana grabs her opponent, takes out one of her daggers and stabs her opponent in his/her chest, then takes out her other fan and slices him/her vertically. (''MKX) *'Throw (Forward):' Kitana grabs her opponent and stabs them with her closed fans four times before knocking them away with a fan swipe. (MK11) *'Throw (Backwards):' Kitana grabs her opponent, steps behind them, slashing their knees, and throws a folded fan at their head, summoning it back afterwards. (MK11) *'Dark Deception:' Kitana swipes horizontally with her fans, kicks forward twice and ends with a powerful palm strike. (MK11) **If this combo is performed on an opponent as a Kounter or Punish, the attack is turned into a Krushing Blow, with the palm strike shattering the opponent's ribs and dealing increased damage. *'Dark Empress:' Kitana swipes vertically with her fans, follow up with a low sweep, steps forward with two fan swings and leaps forward, driving the folded fans downwards in an overhead strike. (MK11) **If the last hit is the only one that actually connects, the attack is turned into a Krushing Blow, where Kitana plunges the fans deep into the opponent's skull, dealing damage over time. *'Follow the Leader:' Kitana swipes vertically with her fans, follow up with a low spin kick and brings her foot downwards in an handstand kick. (MK11) **If the opponent is blocking low while the combo connect, the attack is turned into a Krushing Blow, it shatters the entire top of the opponent's skull, dealing increased damage, and sending the opponent high in the air for a juggle. Fatalities *'Kiss of Death:' Kitana removes her mask and kisses her opponent on the cheek, who expands like a huge balloon before exploding into pieces. In the Arcade and Saturn versions of UMK3, the opponent stretches to enormous size before exploding to pieces, while in SNES and Sega Genesis versions, only their head will inflate and they will fly off screen, after an explosion his bones and blood fall to the ground. In Deadly Alliance, the victim inflated several times (vomiting blood in between) before exploding, while in the Game Boy version, the opponent simply falls down and dies before vomiting blood and organs fall out. In Shaolin Monks, the opponent explodes without inflating. In vs DC Universe, the opponent swells up, and only their flesh explodes as their skeleton falls down on the ground. Kitana doesn't remove the mask before kissing since MK:DA. In MK 11, this is a Brutality. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:DA, MKU, MK:SM, MKvsDCU.) *'Fan Slice:' Kitana decapitates her opponent with her fan. In MK11, ''this is a '''Brutality'. (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MK:SM, MKX) **In MKX, this Fatality is renamed as Decapitation. *'Scissor Split:' A secret Fatality copied wholesale from Sonya. Kitana performs Sonya's trademark leg grab move and grabs her opponent with her legs, holding them high momentarily before ripping the body apart by splitting her legs. Since Kitana can be used only in the N64 and PC versions of the game via cheat devices, this Fatality is exclusive for these versions. (MK4) *'Torso Rip:' Another secret Fatality, this time copied from Johnny Cage. Kitana grabs her enemy around the torso and rips their torso off, and throws it to the ground. As above, this is only available in the N64 and PC version of the game. (MK4) *'Fan Impalement:' Kitana throws both fans at the foe's torso, killing them. (MKvsDCU) *'Fan Opener:' Kitana uses her fans to chop off the opponent's arms before slicing their head off at the jaw line as they drop to the ground. (MK 2011) *'Splitting Headache:' Kitana drives one of her fans into her opponent's body and opens it up, slicing through the front. She then does the same to the head, whereby the opponent collapses. (MK 2011) *'Dark Fan-Tasy:' Kitana throws her two fans, closed, into the opponent's head and chest. She opens both fans from a distance, slicing off their fingers, the top of their head, and horizontally bisecting them. Using her "Fan Lift" she then lifts the opponent's remains and scatters their body parts off screen, leaving behind only their fingerless hands and scalp. (MKX) *'Splitting Hairs:' Kitana opens her fans and uses them to cut off the opponent's hands. The opponent frantically looks at their missing hands while Kitana jumps on them, wrapping her legs around their midsection and knocking them on their back. She drives both her open fans into the opponent's open mouth and skull and leaves them as their head slowly splits into 3 pieces. (MKX) *'Royal Execution:' Kitana tosses her fans at the opponent, spinning like saws where they cut and float at the opponent's neck and waist, severing the opponent's lower half from their body while keeping the head and upper body afloat. As Kitana keeps the fans spinning, she calls back the fan from the opponent's now severed waist, causing the opponent's upper body to fall while the second fan keeps their head still afloat. As the fan returns, Kitana kicks the closed fan back to the opponent's head, where it pierces their forehead. (MK11) *'Gore-Nado: '''Kitana throws her spinning fan into her opponent's chest laterally, creating a huge wound. She then performs a protracted version of her tornado move, creating a vortex which sucks out their guts. Kitana finishes by striking a pose in mid-air, scattering her opponent's viscera. ''(MK11) Brutalities Mortal Kombat X *'Brutality #1 - Off the Top:' Kitana jumps on her opponent with a Throat Slice and slices their neck by opening her fans, decapitating them. *'Brutality #2 - Biggest Fan:' Kitana performs Rising Blades, slicing her opponent upwards four times. The fourth slice splits the opponent completely in half. *'Brutality #3 - Back That Up:' Kitana jumps and does a Square Boost, venting herself right into the opponent with enough power to blow their upper half apart.' '(Royal Storm Variation) *'Brutality #4 - Lost Girl:' Kitana lunges at her opponent with an Assassin Impale, stabbing their mouth and then the neck. She then violently pulls out the lodged fan, which decapitates the opponent. (Assassin Variation) *'Brutality #5 - All is On:' Kitana does a Glaive Throw aimed at the opponent's head, lodging it in their forehead. (Mournful Variation) *'Brutality #6 - Right Back At Ya:' Kitana uses Bounce Back to reflect an enemy projectile back to them and mimic one of their brutalities (for example: Kung Jin's A Little Heart or Cassie Cage's Between the Eyes). (Royal Storm Variation - Secret) Mortal Kombat 11 * The Klassic: 'Kitana uppercuts the opponents head off along with their spine. This brutality is shared will every character. (''MK11) ** Must not block an attack for the entirety of the final round. ** A button must be held. ** Will not trigger on '''Krushing Blow, if it has not been activated during the match. * Sister's Strength: '''Grabbing her opponent, Kitana performs a short version of Mileena's '''Sai Stabs fatality, followed by her own Fan Slice fatality. ** Requires Kitana to be at a certain health level. ** A button must be held. *'Deadly Lips: '''An updated version of the classic fatality, Kitana grabs the opponent and performs her '''Kiss of Death'. While the opponent does not inflate, they will still explode. Kitana will not remove the mask to deliver the kiss. **'Mercy' must be performed beforehand. *'Throat Slit: '''A straightforward reproduction of the classic fatality, Kitana performs her '''Fan Slice' and decapitates the opponent. *'Gutted: '''Kitana performs her '''Edenian Dance '''combo and slices a hole through her opponent's torso. **Must connect a 12-hit combo during the match. *'Punished: Kitana jumps and flies towards the opponent using '''Square Wave, with enough force, she obliterates the opponent's upper half. This is taken from MKX, where it was entitled Back That Up. **Requires Kitana to be at a certain health level. *'Wind Tunnel: '''Kitana uses a '''Fan-Nado', which dismembers the opponent. **A number of Fan-Nados must be performed. *'Peeling Away: '''Kitana performs her '''Leave Now '''combo and slices the opponent in half. **Requires Kitana to be at a certain health level. **A button must be held. *'Corn on the Cob: Kitana performs the '''Gutted move, but instead of slicing the opponent, lodges her closed fan into their head and tears it off, similar to Mileena's Face Feast 'fatality. **A number of '''Half-Blood Stances '''must be performed. *'Slayed: Kitana performs her Quick Execution move, cutting the opponent in half. **A button must be pressed repeatedly. Other finishers *'Friendship #1: Birthday Cake:' Kitana makes her opponent a cake. (MKII) *'Friendship #2:' Soap Bubbles: Kitana blows bubbles. (UMK3, MKT) *'Animality:' Nasty Bunny: 'Kitana turns into a bunny, hops onto her opponent, and mauls them off of the screen. (''UMK3, MKT) *Babality:' Kitana turns into a baby and takes out her bladed fans. She flaps them causing her to fly and then lets go of them, falling on the ground with the fans falling right next to her. (''MK 2011) Appearances in other media Mortal Kombat Kitana appeared in the first Mortal Kombat movie (unmasked and played by Talisa Soto) as an unwanted companion of Shang Tsung and his warriors. Kitana, as opposed to the games, is said to come from Outworld in both movies. Kitana eventually imparted to Liu Kang the essential knowledge he needed to defeat his greatest adversaries. Mortal Kombat: Annihilation In the second movie, she faced and converted her mother, Sindel, in the final battles. She wore the same outfit from the first movie, and finally used her war fans in battle (shown as undulating silver blades linked by blue fabric). Although she (and her mother in some scenes) was believed to be a key to close Shao Kahn's portals to Earth in the second film, it was all a trick to steal time from the warriors. Kitana was again played by Soto, and was one of only three actors from the first movie to come back (and one of only two reprise their role). Kitana's role in both films has been minor when compared to her fellow comrades protagonists Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, Jax and Johnny Cage; in the first film acting more like a secondary character, and in the second being absent for the most part of the film after being captured. Unlike the games, Kitana apparently always knew Shao Kahn had killed her mother and father and conquered Edenia. The movies give no indication that Kitana was ever loyal to Shao Kahn, though she does feign loyalty in the first movie to convince Shang Tsung of his follies. The movies also neglect to address any connection Kitana shares with either Mileena, Jade, or Rain (although in the second movie, Sonya, upon seeing Mileena, thinks she is in fact Kitana). In addition, her appearance is much different from the games; she is unmasked, her hair is braided rather than held in a bun, and wears a black sleeveless leather top and pants (and the occasional dress) rather than a leotard. Mortal Kombat: Legacy Kitana is portrayed by Sam Tjhia in Mortal Kombat: Legacy. In this series, her backstory is almost completely intact, though the circumstances of how she learns of her true upbringing are changed as well as how long she was raised under Shao Kahn. Kitana was an infant during Outworld's merging with Edenia, and while her mother Sindel tried to escape with her, she was captured by the Tarkatan general Baraka and the emperor of Outworld himself, Shao Kahn, who cruelly informed the queen her husband Jerrod had already abandoned her. Shao Kahn then took Sindel as his wife and Kitana as his daughter, and while he grew to truly care for Sindel, she returned his affections with contempt. Shao Kahn then ordered his sorcerer Shang Tsung to create a clone of Kitana, fearing that under Sindel's care she would also grow to hate him, a task Shang Tsung completed after drawing some of Kitana's blood and infusing it with Tarkatan blood, which led to Mileena's creation. This proved to be the final straw, and fearing Kitana's soul would become corrupted under Shao Kahn's influence, Sindel took her own life with a potion, infusing her own soul into her daughter's. Shao Kahn then raised both girls, training them to be prolific assassins once he realized their great skill, with Kitana favoring razor sharp fan blades as her weapons of choice. Her great prowess earned Shao Kahn's approval, much to Mileena's anger, though neither of them realized Shao Kahn was simply manipulating their emotions to ensure their loyalty. During one spar before their father, Kitana gained the upperhand over her sister and Shao Kahn declared her the victor. He then assigned the two to begin hunting down and eliminating all the remaining decoys of the former king Jerrod, as well as kill any of his remaining protectors. After helping Mileena kill yet another decoy, Kitana had a momentary vision of the man holding her as an infant, greatly troubling her. Sometime later, Shao Kahn sent them to kill the true king, and after Kitana disposed of his final bodyguard, Jerrod was shocked to see her, calling her princess and comparing her to her departed mother, much to Kitana's ire. When Jerrod asked of her father, Kitana claimed Shao Kahn to be her father, but Jerrod refuted that and attempted to tell her something, only to be stabbed in the back by Mileena. A shocked and disgusted Kitana watched as Mileena reclaimed her sai and left, but Kitana knelt next to Jerrod to hear his last words, and was shocked when he proclaimed himself her real father. Horrified that her entire life may be a lie, Kitana investigated the old castle grounds and discovered a long abandoned crib, and all the memories of her infancy came rushing back, including images of Shang Tsung taking her blood, Mileena's creation and her mother's suicide. Angry at everything Shao Kahn had done to her, her family and her realm, Kitana silently swore vengeance upon the emperor while continuing to feign loyalty. Sam Tjhia reprises her role as Kitana in Mortal Kombat: Legacy season 2. Television Kitana also makes three appearances in the live-action TV series Mortal Kombat: Conquest, played firstly by Dara Tomanovich and subsequently by Audie England. Her dress is nearly exactly that of Talisa Soto's character, and she wields identical fans. Kitana is fully aware of her Edenian past and the deaths of her parents at Shao Kahn's hands, and works covertly to prevent the Emperor from conquering realms while feigning her allegiance to him. She first employed Kung Lao to protect the last mystical essence of Edenia from Outworld's grasp. In a later episode, Shao Kahn disguised the warrior Mileena with Kitana's likeness and sent her to murder Kung Lao. While Mileena seduced Kung Lao, Kahn also sent Kitana's Edenian friend turned traitor Rain to attack him. Kitana was forced to deter attacks from both fighters and convince Kung Lao that she was the true princess. She was finally murdered by Shao Kahn's Shadow Priests in the series finale. The Emperor was most reluctant and indeed bitter at killing his stepdaughter, whom he seemed to love dearly, but cited her plots against him as justification. Kitana is one of the lead characters in the 1996 animated series Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, her voice provided by Cree Summer. She has an important role during Episode 4, "Skin Deep", where Rain appears as an old friend of hers, and during Episode 10, "Swords of Ilkan". Similar to her portrayal in the movies, Kitana is never shown to have even been loyal to Shao Kahn at any time in her life. Comic books Kitana appears as a secondary character during the Malibu Comics series. Her story is slightly altered: she is still princess of Edenia and daughter of Jerrod and Sindel, though she was already grown up when Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung killed Jerrod and seized the realm. Kitana is also under a spell induced by Shao Kahn that makes her forget her past life and believe she's Shao Kahn's daughter. She first appeared during the Goro: Prince of Pain miniseries, leading a group comprised of Mileena, Baraka, and Reptile and is ordered by Shang Tsung to seek Goro in Outworld after his mysterious disappearance. During the Battlewave series, Kitana starts to rebel against Shao Kahn (though if she has restored her true memories is never stated) and forms an alliance with Kung Lao, Baraka and Sub-Zero to do so. Most of her appearance during the first issues have her making plans to foil Shao Kahn's new army of undead warriors led by Scorpion. Unlike the games, Kitana has no interactions with Liu Kang in any issue. Instead, she has a closer relation with Kung Lao, a fact Shang Tsung exploits without success in Kung Lao's one-shot issue. Jade's relation with Kitana is also never brought up, and there's nothing indicating they are even friends in the comic's continuity. Character development Originally Kitana's name was intended to be "Kitsune", but this was changed at some point during the development of MKII. Kitana's original costume for filming of MKII was blue, but game footage was shot with a red outfit for Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Katalin Zamiar played Kitana for MKII, and her mask had to be attached to her nose with double-sided tape while her boots were held in place with rubber bands in order to keep them from falling down during filming. Kitana's signature "Kiss of Death" fatality was, according to Ed Boon in a webchat interview, inspired by the demise of the villain in the James Bond movie Live and Let Die. In Mortal Kombat: Deception, Ed Boon described Kitana and Mileena as the female equivalents of Scorpion and Sub-Zero, because just like the male ninjas, both female ninjas were created from the exact same models, palette swap creations due to the lack of memory. Also because Kitana and Mileena have come to be the female icons of Mortal Kombat, just as Sub-Zero and Scorpion have become icons of the series. Game information Kitana was one of the most popular characters in Mortal Kombat II, and was the character that many fans used because of her combos, which always ended with a fan throw in mid air. During the early production runs of Mortal Kombat II, Kitana became notorious as an unbeatable character, as her "fan lift" move could be done in such a way as to completely immobilize the opponent in the corner of the screen, allowing the player using Kitana to defeat the opponent with a series of uncontested punches. Ed Boon claimed in the trading card for Kitana that it was amazing seeing people doing combos with her that even he hadn't thought of. Changes were made in later versions of the game to eliminate this, as it tended to unbalance the game. Kitana was supposed to be in Mortal Kombat 4 but was taken out in favor for new character Tanya. She was not, however, completely removed from the game: her rendering was still used in Liu Kang's ending, and players could fight as her in the Nintendo 64 and PC versions via a cheat device. A character portrait of her also exists as an unused beta element in Revision 1.0 of the arcade version, though it is cropped from her Trilogy ending. Kitana, however, appeared in full playable form, in the updated version of the game called Mortal Kombat Gold, released for the Dreamcast. Kitana was also supposed to be featured in Mortal Kombat: Deception. However, it was decided that the storyline would change and have her captured in favor of the reappearance of Jade, who has not been featured in many Mortal Kombat games, though Kitana is playable in Mortal Kombat: Unchained. Quotes Mortal Kombat (film) *''"If you won't fight with all of your heart, there's no home."'' *''"To win your next match, use the element which brings life."'' Mortal Kombat: Annihilation *"Mother. You're alive." *''"It's a trap. Leave!"'' *''"Up there!"'' (To Liu Kang, watch out for Baraka.) Mortal Kombat Gold Kung Lao's Ending *''"Goro. We are here to offer the Shokan a treaty for truce. The Centaurs have already signed and agreed to all terms. We now await your acceptance."'' *''"Goro, this is a great victory. For all of us."'' *''"Kung Lao! We are at a moment of peace! How could you attack now?"'' Liu Kang's Ending *''"With Shinnok's destruction, you've not only saved the Earth, but you've also saved my own realm. For that, I can never repay you."'' *''"As heir to the throne of my realm, I offer you the chance to rule at my side, as King of Edenia... Forever."'' *''"Then... I wish you good luck, Liu Kang. On all your journeys."'' Mileena/Kitana's Ending *''"You have no right! You are not my sister! You were born of Shang Tsung's sorcery for Shao Kahn! What right do you have to the throne of Edenia?"'' *''"You are evil and have no place in this world!"'' *''"Never! (hits a button on the throne, which opens a trap door beneath Mileena's feet, causing her to plunge into a dungeon)"'' Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks * "I am Kitana, the loyal daughter of Shao Kahn, the eternal emperor of Outworld and you are enemies of this realm, and therefore my enemies." * "Thank you. Who are you?" * "Shang Tsung? It is not Shang Tsung that once earth." Mortal Kombat (2011) *''"Farewell." (After executing her X-Ray) *"Get up!" (After her X-Ray; also after defeating Shang Tsung in Story Mode) *"By orders of Shang Tsung, no one leaves this island." (Scolding Sonya) *"He is a greater threat than anticipated. I will ensure he does not reach the final challenge." (To Shang Tsung about Liu Kang) *"Do not underestimate me, Shaolin!" (To Liu Kang) *"Do it. Kill me." (After Liu Kang defeats her) *"I have failed my father. My emperor." (To Liu Kang) *"I have disgraced him, you must kill me."'' (To Liu Kang) *''"I am Kitana, Princess of Outworld. And I deal harshly with sharp tongued intruders!" (Before fighting Smoke) *"Father I..." (To Shao Kahn) *"Is this how you show your loyalty, Jade?" (To Jade) *"You follow me when I clearly wish to be alone, then you abrade me? I will not be scolded like some child!" (To Jade) *"Earthrealmers! You dare approach me?" (To Raiden, Johnny Cage and Smoke) *"You will learn respect!" (To Raiden, Johnny Cage and Smoke) *"My mother is dead, yes. Why you..."(To Raiden) *"The flesh pit? But I forbidden to.."(To Raiden) *"I don't know, tell me." (To Raiden) *"Shao Kahn wants death to follow kombat. I will give it to him." (To Raiden, Johnny Cage, and Smoke) *"Show yourself Jade; I know you're following me... again!" (After realizing Jade was following her) *"I'm sorry Jade, but I will not allow you to stop me." (To Jade) *"I tried to warn you, but there is something I had to do." (To Jade) *"What in the name of...?" (Looking at Mileena's project in the flesh pit) *"She looks like... me!"'' (Looking at Mileena) *''"You are not my family... you are a monstrosity!"'' (To Mileena) *''"Farewell, sister!"'' (To Mileena) *''"Silence! I will drag you before Shao Kahn by your pointed beard!" (To Shang Tsung) *"You will stand before my father and confess your deeds!"'' (To Shang Tsung) *''"You know? You... approve? How could you?! My own father-"'' (To Shao Kahn, when he praises Shang Tsung instead of condemning him) *''"Raiden was right! You have lied to me my entire life!"'' (To Shao Kahn) *''"Jade, I..." (To Jade) *"Go, find Raiden, ask for his help!" (To Jade) *"''This is unhelpful. We cannot second guess our decisions. Raiden, what are your thoughts?" ''(Discussing with Sonya and Jax about their plan to save Earthrealm) *"Mother?" (Before Sindel enters the Cathedral) *"Mother, please..." (While Sindel is fighting her) *"Mother, this is not your way! Shao Kahn has corrupted you!"'' (Trying to free Sindel from Shao Kahn's control) *''"Remember Edenia, Mother. Remember your rule before Shao Kahn's invasion!"'' (Before Sindel drains her soul) *''"Liu Kang, you were right. I wish we had met under... different circumstances." (Before dying in Liu Kang's hands) *"You sealed our fate in this place, Thunder God! You have condemned us all!"'' (To Raiden, in her undead state) Mortal Kombat X *''"You became too familiar with Bi-Han. Allowed emotion to corrupt you."'' (To Sareena) *''"It suits me. I am a victim no longer."'' (Being confronted by Jax in her revenant state) *''"The invasion can proceed. Raiden and his allies will be unable to offer resistance."'' (To D'Vorah) *''"That is unacceptable. After Earthrealm is destroyed, we must complete Lord Shinnok's vengeance: Invade the Heavens and destroy the Elder Gods."'' (To Revenant Kung Lao and Revenant Smoke) *''"You think mere words can stop me?"'' (To Cassie Cage) *''"You wish to die first? So be it."'' (To Cassie Cage) Mortal Kombat 11 Kitana (Past) *"Only goodbye for now. I can't leave while Shao Kahn threatens Outworld. I must seek justice for what he did to my family, and to all Edenia." (To Liu Kang) *"When do we leave?" (To Kotal Kahn) *"Surely, you can't..." *"If that is my duty, so be it." *"Are you my friend or his consort?" (To Jade) *"Queen Sheeva, haven't your people fared better under Kotal Kahn and Shao Kahn?" (To Sheeva) *"Liu Kang? why are you here?" *"We have Earthrealm's support you, your highness. With yours, we can guarantee victory." *"I will return, Queen Sheeva, with the Tarkatans at my side. Together we will march on Shao Kahn." *"To the koliseum, no doubt." *"We never sway Baraka to Kotal's side by taking the offensive. We must turn Baraka first, then attack Shao Kahn together." *"I have an idea." *''"I was Shao Kahn's 'daughter' by conquest. He stole Edenia from its rightful ruler, the father I never knew."'' (To Skarlet) *''"There is more to power than conquest, Skarlet."'' (After defeating Skarlet) *''"Jade, are you all right? We must find Baraka quickly to save Kotal."'' *''"Baraka, please listen. No more Tarkatans need to die."'' (To Baraka) *''"Hear me, Baraka. I speak truth."'' (After defeating Baraka) *''"Jade, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, stand down!"'' *''"Shao Kahn has pitted Outworld's peoples against one another for millennia. And for what? The honor of dying in his wars? We must for each other, Baraka. Not with each other."'' *''"Aid us, and I'll make sure you sit in Kotal's table. Which do you prefer Baraka? To be Shao Kahn's slave or Kotal Kahn's trusted ally?"'' *''"Help me save Kotal Kahn, we'll ask him together."'' *''"If he offer less Baraka, I'll help you."'' *''"My 'sister' was an unholy monster, exactly like you 'father'." (To Shao Kahn about Mileena) *"Who are you to judge me?" (To Kollector) *"Be grateful you still breathe."'' (After defeating Kollector) *''"Surrender or face the consequences!"'' *''"King Jerrod. The father you murdered and stole me from!"'' *''"I'll not inherit your cruelty."'' (After defeating Shao Kahn) *''"It is over, Kotal Kahn. The throne is secure."'' (Gives Kotal Kahn some good news) *''"What?"'' (Shocked that Kotal passed the throne to her) *''"I am humbled, Kotal. From this day on, may all of our peoples fight together as one."'' *''"A god? Incredible."'' (Surprised that Liu Kang is now a god) *''"Likewise, Liu Kang."'' *''"Yes. But no matter how we sculpt the Sands, we cannot plan for every possibility. Mortals will make their own choices. New evils will arise."'' Kitana (Revenant) *''"But Raiden--"'' (When Jade informs her of the Special Forces capturing the cathedral) *''"I've not forgotten our last encounter at the Sky Temple."'' (To Cassie Cage) *''"Who are you? One of Raiden's Elder Gods, here to taunt us?"'' (To Kronika) *''"What power is this?!"'' (After witnessing Kronika repairing the castle with her power) *''"How will this New Era be different?"'' *''"Raiden's fleet nears our Shores." (To Revenant Liu Kang) *"Where will you be?"'' *''"Is the battle lost?" (To Kronika) *"Harm me?! You already killed me! My fate was sealed the moment I joined you at Raiden's side."'' (To Fire God Liu Kang) *''"It's a mistake I won't repeat in the New Era."'' Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe *''"Nice move, Liu Kang."'' *''"I should never underestimate the combat skill of the White Lotus."'' *''"Dark Kahn..."'' *''"Who are you?"'' Trivia *Kitana's name is a combination of Japanese words Kitsune ("Fox") and Katana.John Tobias on Twitter#111557921527185410 *In her MK vs. DC Universe ending, Kitana was given Shang Tsung's abandoned island as a base of operations for her Edenian Resistance fighters. She had it changed to a "Bastion of Beauty and Light" and named it Argus Island, essentially the Themyscira of Edenia. *Kitana's body can be seen in the introduction of Mortal Kombat: Deception, located on the stairs leading to the Soulnado. *Kitana has a history of being repeatedly deceived and/or manipulated by villains throughout the series. She, during Mortal Kombat II, falsely believed Shao Kahn to be her father; in Deception, she was under the control of Onaga; in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Kitana was manipulated by both the rage sent by Dark Kahn, and then by Quan Chi; and in Shaolin Monks, Mileena and Jade put her under Shao Kahn's spell. *Kitana's second color in MKII is gray. This color was recycled for MK Trilogy's Khameleon. *Kitana has a "Kiss of Death" Fatality in every game but Mortal Kombat (2011) and Mortal Kombat X. *Kitana is the most-seen female character in Mortal Kombat (2011)'s Story Mode. She appears in all chapters but three: Chapter 12, Chapter 13, and Chapter 14. *When Kitana performs her X-Ray Move in MK (2011) on female characters, her fan's blades will go through the skull, but when she performs it on males, the blades will not go through the skull. However, when her X-Ray Move is performed on Goro, Kintaro, or Shao Kahn, the blades will go through the skull. *WWE Diva AJ Lee dressed as Kitana during a Halloween Costume Battle Royal as a homage to the character. *Kitana's costume from the Samurai Pack DLC for MKX, called Jingu Kitana, is probably based on Empress Jingū, a legendary Japanese Empress and onna bugeisha-- ''a female warrior who commonly fought alongside samurai. *In the mobile version of ''MKX, she is one of the few characters to receive an exclusive reskin not featured in the main game. *In MKX, Kitana has a chance to appear twice in the Mortal Kombat II Premier Tower, appearing as herself in a variationless form, and the second in a secret fight as her Mournful variation to represent Jade. *Kitana will mention Kintaro during an interaction with Goro in MKX. *In one interaction with D'Vorah in MK11, Kitana claims she views the revenant version of herself to be even worse than Mileena. *In an interaction with Kung Lao in MK11 suggests that she is now willing to call Mileena her sister. This may be due to her policy of accepting all Outworld races. *Kitana is mentioned in Injustice 2 by Raiden who is featured as a playable guest character alongside Sub-Zero. He only mentions her in a mirror match, referencing her current status as ruler of the Netherrealm, while the duplicate Raiden states she rules Edenia with Liu Kang in his timeline. *In a technical sense, she is one of the few characters to be dead in both the original and current timelines. *Kitana's Klassic card in the mobile game is the only Klassic card to be Silver while the others are are either Gold or Diamond. *Kitana is one of two characters to receive two Revenant outfits in MKX. The other is Liu Kang. *Kitana's arcade outfit in MKX is never seen in the Story Mode. This is also the same for Kung Lao, Liu Kang, Sub-Zero and Scorpion. *Kitana holds the distinction of being the only character to be the ruler of two un-merged realms at once (albeit very briefly and in two different forms): Empress of the Netherrealm and Kitana Kahn of Outworld. *Not counting Sonya Blade and Raiden, due to the death of their future counterparts prior Kronika’s Time Merger completion in Chapter 2 (Kotal Kahn’s Chapter) of MK11, Kitana is the only playable character in that storyline who never encountered and fought her future counterpart in her own chapter. *When performing the Throat Slit brutality in Mortal Kombat 11, the opponent will stand taller than Kitana after they are decapitated and before falling. This error is most evident when using the brutality against characters shorter than her (for example Jade and Skarlet). *Kitana and Erron Black are the only characters who only have one encounter between past and present-selves in one Story Mode cutscene on one certain chapters, unlike both iterations of Kano. References }} de:Kitana es:Kitana ru:Китана pt:Kitana pt-br:Kitana Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Edenian Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Mortal Kombat II Characters Category:Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 4 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Gold Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Royal Blood Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Bosses Category:Mortal Kombat Trilogy Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (film) Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Legacy Characters Category:Female Ninjas Category:Defenders of The Realm Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Palette Swap Category:Sub-Bosses Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Downloadable Costume Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Conquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Advance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Comic Characters Category:Compatability Packs Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Federation of Martial Arts Characters